


Gettin Hitched

by GummiStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanzo loves his cowman boyfriend, mccree loves his archer boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Genji comes to Hanzo with some news that gets the older Shimada thinkingorHanzo and McCree think about marriageand then McCree proposes





	Gettin Hitched

When McCree had planned to take a few hours off to spend with Hanzo after a long day of meetings, he hadn’t planned on coming out to their meeting place to find the archer staring holes into the ground between his feet. Unsure of what was going on or why Hanzo looked so deep in thought, McCree approached slowly.

“Hanzo?” McCree said gently, making his presence known so he wouldn’t make the archer jump, that was a mistake he didn’t want to make again. Hanzo’s gaze snapped from the floor over to the cowboy, his whole stature relaxing when he saw who it was.

“Jesse, I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” Hanzo said with a smile as McCree came and sat down on the bench next to him

“When I was walkin’ up it looked like you were tryin’ to stare your way through the ground, everythin’ alright sugar?” McCree asked as he slung an arm across Hanzo’s shoulders the same thoughtful look appeared back on the archer’s face.

“I was… thinking” Hanzo responded staring back at his feet once again.

“I could tell, wanna talk about it?” McCree pushed, curious to know what was making Hanzo go so deep into thought.

“Before you came out here, Genji came looking for me, he was completely flustered and seemed quite nervous. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he’s planning to propose to Angela” McCree’s eyes widened at the news.

“Oh wow, that’s great! I’ll have to congratulate ‘im for finally gettin’ some guts” McCree chuckled, stopping short when he noticed how much Hanzo was frowning.

“What’s the matter? Are ya not happy for ‘im?” McCree questioned.

“Of course I am happy for him, he’s my little brother and I am glad he has found someone who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, it just got me thinking…” Hanzo trailed off as he rubbed at his arm nervously. McCree felt his heart skip a beat as he knew where this conversation was going.

“It made me think about us… about our future” Hanzo mumbled, a bright blush painting his cheeks made McCree smile

“You want us to get hitched?” McCree asked making Hanzo shrug his shoulders

“I have thought about it before, but I have never thought I was worthy to be in such a serious commitment with someone I care about” Hanzo explained still not meeting McCree’s eyes.

“Everyone worthy of love darlin, even stoic broody folks like yourself” McCree teased making Hanzo smile and shove him slightly

“I am not ‘broody’, I’m being serious McCree” Hanzo said

“Oh it’s McCree now is it? And here I was thinkin’ you wanted to marry me a second ago” McCree teased making Hanzo blush even harder, if that was even possible at that point

“One day, but right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you” Hanzo hummed as he placed his head against McCree’s chest, the smell of his serape comfortably surrounding the archer making him feel completely and utterly safe.

“You and I both darlin, you and I both…” McCree smiled down at Hanzo, a fondness growing in his chest as he held onto the other man gently, placing his cheek atop Hanzo’s head.

Jesse McCree was completely and utterly in love with Hanzo Shimada, there was no doubt in his mind that he ever had or ever would love another like this again. One day, one day they would join all the other couples and finally tie the knot, but for now the two of them were just happy to have each other to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Question is... should I write the Gency proposal? I am, myself, a Gency shipper but have never written it before
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
